


A Morte en Vitam

by SlavinWrites



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlavinWrites/pseuds/SlavinWrites
Summary: First and foremost, I would like to thank Jess for helping me so much with this fic. I seriously could not have done it without you. As well as the rest of SLC for being so amazing to me and for encouraging me to keep writing even though I've had the worlds shittiest year so far. You guys mean so much to me and I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Seriously, thank you.Carmilla is forced to go back to Silas and deal with authorities, but at what cost? Meeting an annoying detective who has a knack for finding trouble, can either go horribly bad or incredibly good.





	A Morte en Vitam

The moonlight shone through the blinds covering the windows, cascading against the walls where posters of punk bands and women in various states of undress all hung haphazardly, the faint beams illuminating the restless figure on the bed.

Hanging from the dresser drawers were wrinkled garments, and on the top there were broken eyeliner pencils, nail polish, and stacks of books that looked as though they were going to fall over at any second. The bed was in complete disarray, with the blankets hanging off the edge, and a few pillows that had fallen onto the floor because of the softly breathing body that lay awake in it. 

The figure shifted slightly in the bed, causing a pair of soiled leather pants to fall into the floor amongst other articles of dirty clothes that were scattered across the floor onto a slew of musty old books. 

She sighed and then opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. 

This had been Carmilla’s third attempt at trying to fall asleep again, and sadly, it wouldn’t come. She wasn’t too surprised as sleep had always been the one thing she couldn’t find. 

It was nearing four in the morning when Carmilla last looked at the clock that sat on the desk across the room from her. She let out a second, much heavier sigh this time. She tried to focus on the distant sirens and cars going down the street, but not even the sounds of the city could lull her to sleep. Carmilla had even tried drowning out the noise with music, but it didn’t make a difference. She decided to grab a book that she had pushed onto the floor earlier that night, smiling when she saw the front cover. It was Albert Camus’ “The Stranger.” A favorite of Carmilla’s. She flipped through it looking for the last page that she left off from hours ago. 

As Carmilla focused on her book, she began hearing a faint scratching sound coming from her window. But she ignored it, knowing what the source of the noise was, and continued on to the next page. She had hoped that it would eventually go away. However, she was unsurprisingly proven wrong when not five minutes later, there was a second, much louder scratch this time. Still refusing to cave, Carmilla rolled her eyes and turned her back towards the window to make a point. Much to Carmilla’s surprise, the irritating noise had stopped. She smiled proudly to herself as she continued reading. It didn’t last long as she soon heard a loud broken low cackle come from the window. The noise startled Carmilla, and her book fell into the crack between her bed and the wall with a soft thump. She’d always hated that noise, it never failed to make her skin crawl, and she knew that it wouldn’t cease until she opened the window. 

Carmilla was not in the mood to deal with _ her. _ Or anyone. Not at this hour anyway. 

With a loud groan and another roll of her eyes, Carmilla got up and walked over to the window. She unlatched it and opened it to reveal a brown Serval with black spots proudly perched on the fire escape. The Serval’s short black-tipped tail was flicking back and forth as it hopped onto Carmilla’s desk and then onto the floor. 

“I really wish you wouldn’t make that noise around me, it’s truly unsettling.” Carmilla scowled at the wild cat crouching low on her floor. It met Carmilla’s eyes rather innocently as if it hadn’t just made the god awful noise only seconds ago. 

“Ah but it got your attention,” a voice said once Carmilla turned to retrieve her book from behind her bed. She rolled her eyes in disbelief. 

“So knocking on my door like a normal person was just out of the question then?” Carmilla grumbled as she shut the window and turned towards the now transformed figure in her room. 

“Darling, normal is so boring,” Mattie said as she stood from her crouched position and looked around Carmilla’s bedroom. “You really need to clean at some point in this century.” She had a look of disgust as her gaze turned back to Carmilla’s. 

“What do you want?” Carmilla asked . She stuck her arm behind the bed, fishing for the book. 

She already knew why Mattie was there. It was never for a heartwarming get together like old times. Now she’d just show up and tell Carmilla to go somewhere else in the world for _ her _.

“Oh you don’t want to ask how your dear old sister is?” Mattie responded in mock offense. 

Carmilla felt the book and managed to grab it. She tossed it back onto her bed and replied to Mattie. 

“We both know you aren’t here on personal business.” Carmilla plopped down on her bed and turned her gaze towards Mattie with an eyebrow raised.

“Fine, if you want to get down to it. She wants you back in Silas. Three weeks.” 

“Seriously? Wasn’t I _ just _ there?” Carmilla asked. She sighed while shaking her head. “How long am I staying?” 

“It’s undetermined right now.” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and let her body fall back onto the bed. She despised the requests when there was no time frame. It almost always meant staying longer than she was particularly comfortable with. As if she was comfortable with going anywhere at all. 

“Of course it is.” 

“You know she means well,” Mattie tried. 

Carmilla _ used _to believe such a statement, but with how long she’s been the way she was, Carmilla was beginning to believe differently. It was a hard hitting reality that Carmilla had come to accept decades ago But, there was nothing that she could do to escape.

“Right.”

**********  
Carmilla sat on the bench with her arms crossed and a permanent scowl on her face. She had no idea how much time had passed, but to her it felt like an eternity. If Carmilla didn’t know better, she’d think the high-priestess found great joy in keeping her waiting. Fully aware of Carmilla’s lack of patience. After having sighed for the eighth time in the last ten minutes, Carmilla finally shifted her gaze towards Mattie. She was paying Carmilla no mind and hadn’t even realized she was staring. She was hyper focused on her nails and tapping the toe of her foot against the marble floor in an uneven pattern. Mattie, much like Carmilla, had also been getting antsy. Though, it was unusual for her, as Mattie was normally berating Carmilla for being the impatient one. 

Carmilla uncrossed her arms, leaned her head back against the wall, and closed her eyes in hope that the next time she opened them, she would be meeting with the high-priestess. Carmilla thought about what kind of ridiculous favor she would be asked to do. 

She was always asked to be the maid, cleaning up any sort of mess the coven would leave behind. Sometimes she was required to mislead authorities or frame some random person for an abundance of unexplained casualties. Carmilla could almost call this place a cult if there were no magic involved, or if she hadn’t learned that the sacrifices were “necessary” for their survival. Still, Carmilla couldn’t quite grasp the concept of that last part. She had only learned a little bit about her powers before everything went to shit. 

Carmilla continued on in her head with the different scenarios she may be forced to deal with when she heard what sounded like giggling echoing from down the hall. She decided to ignore the sound in favor of keeping her sanity. But the laughter was getting progressively louder and louder as the minutes passed. It had soon become the only thing Carmilla could hear. 

The universe really enjoyed pissing Carmilla off.

She finally opened her eyes, curious to know what on earth was so funny, and quickly spotted three witches standing a bit further down the hall but it was hard to make out their faces or what they were wearing as the hall was too dim to see anything. Even her keen vision was unable to pick out any specific details. One thing that irritated Carmilla immensely was how dim it was all throughout the entire estate. Everywhere else she was able to see without any issues. Carmilla had noticed that the leader of the three witches had extended her arm out to Carmilla, her finger pointed at a rather specific spot on Carmilla’s wrist as she whispered horrendous things about Carmilla with each comment making all three of them laugh even louder. 

Carmilla looked down and noticed the familiar symbol had reappeared on the inside of her wrist. Even through her leather cuff, it was painfully visible to anyone who looked at her. This time, she felt the infinity sign start to burn. It was the first time it had ever done that since she had been marked. Their behavior didn’t surprise Carmilla in the slightest, as most of them were completely ruthless against anyone who had been tried for violating the code. The thing was, Carmilla knew that half the coven members had done far worse than what Carmilla could only imagine. All of these things involved violating the entirety of the code. But they only got a slap on the wrist, which made Carmilla despise them. The entire coven was the epitome of contradiction. 

Still, it wasn’t like Carmilla had a choice to stay. She learned that fact a long time ago. The memory of it sent a shudder down Carmilla’s spine and made her heart feel heavy. But she didn’t get to dwell on it much longer as the sound of a loud cry startled Carmilla out of her pondering. 

When she turned her gaze towards the source, Carmilla noticed that one of the witches from the irritating group was now sitting on the floor and holding her foot. The other two were attempting to figure out what was wrong and helping her up. Confused, Carmilla looked around to see what might have been the cause when her eyes landed on Mattie. She was still hyper focused on her nails, not seeming to notice any sort of disturbance had even occurred. But Carmilla saw a hint of a smirk on her face as she kept her eyes trained on what she was doing. 

Instead of saying something to Mattie, Carmilla turned back towards the women, finding them scowling at her. The woman that had originally fallen was standing now. 

“You did this,” she spat at Carmilla. 

“How could I have possibly done such a thing?” Carmilla asked. 

The door in between Carmilla and Mattie opened and a woman stepped out and turned to Mattie. 

“She would like to see you now,” the woman said. 

Carmilla couldn’t see her face, or get any sort of look at her as she was wearing a long dark red cloak with a hood. Sometimes the witches would hide their faces or mask their true identity in some way or another around those like Carmilla. It made sense, as in the past, people like Carmilla were known to be completely ruthless, killing coven members. Though the witches that were harassing Carmilla only moments ago were not scared to bare their faces. Or maybe they had been and relied completely on the dark environment around them. But Carmilla had recognized the voice that came from the witch in the red cloak.

Mattie was quick to usher Carmilla through the door when she felt someone grab her arm and yank her back.Carmilla was now facing the witch from before. 

“Next time, you won’t be so lucky.” 

“I’d think twice before making a threat like that,” Mattie piped in, her voice low and soft, and incredibly dangerous. “You might want to let go before you regret being alive.”

The witch let go almost immediately and limped away without a second thought. If Carmilla wasn’t awake before, she definitely was now. She took a moment to compose herself and then headed through the oak doors. Leaving Mattie to wait for her outside. When Carmilla stepped through the threshold, she was taken into a completely different world. While the rest of the building was dark and dim, the office in which the high priestess lived was vibrant with reds and oranges. There were rules in place, making sure that the building in which everyone lived was organized and clean always, but the high priestess' quarters were anything but. Books littering her desk and floor, some stacked so high they reached the ceiling. 

There was a victorian rug that was bunched up, making it fairly easy to trip on, and melted candle wax on the wooden desk. A leather couch sat on the opposite side of the desk. It was dark brown and had various holes and tears from years of use and accidental spellcasting. On it sat two throw pillows that were yellow and in perfect condition. 

But Carmilla was more focused on the figure who sat behind the desk. Her honey brown hair covered her face as she was writing on a piece of paper. There was another person in a cloak standing next to the high priestess, rather stiff and awkward. Carmilla wasn’t at all surprised when the woman did not greet her, though she did feel as if the cloaked woman was leering at her. 

Carmilla finally plopped down on the couch, which signaled the high priestess to then turn her gaze up towards Carmilla. 

“You break it, you buy it.” The woman greeted Carmilla with her familiar warm smile.

“Nice to see you too,” Carmilla replied. 

The high priestess turned to the woman that was standing next to her. 

“You may leave Ms. Sherill, thank you.” 

She gave a single nod, and turned to leave the room, but not without flashing both Carmilla and the priestess a smile. It was the only part of her face that was visible. Which Carmilla found slightly odd. When the door closed behind her, Carmilla spoke.

“She’s new.” 

“She’s helping me out in Silas.” She paused for a moment and stared at a bookshelf behind Carmilla before continuing. “Which is the reason I’ve requested you here.” 

The high priestess shifted her eyes from the bookshelf back to the papers on her desk. Though she didn’t write, or do anything, just stared blankly at the surface of the desk. 

“And that reason is?” 

The high priestess didn’t seem to register that Carmilla had spoken as she continued to gaze at the desk rather intensely. 

“And the reason is?” Carmilla repeated louder this time. 

The priestess shook her head, and smiled sheepishly. 

“So you can keep the authorities occupied, so sorry about that. That was weird.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes just a long night I suppose.”

Carmilla shrugged, and decided to let go of whatever that was. Just for the sake of not having to be in the estate for any longer. 

“But yes, your task is to keep authorities from finding anything.” 

“I thought I was done with that,” Carmilla started. “You promised me that I would be left alone after the last time we were here.” 

“Mircalla, you’re the only one I trust.” Her tone was surprisingly calm, but her eyes were now focused on Carmilla for the first time since she’d entered the room. Those familiar hazel green eyes staring intensely into Carmilla’s. 

She leaned back, her eyes remaining on the priestess. She knew she couldn’t say no, not with the way the high priestess was looking at her. But Carmilla wasn’t allowed to deny any sort of request. She was too smart to find out the consequences of her refusal. 

“Fine,” Carmilla huffed.

The high priestess opened a drawer on the side of her desk and reached inside. She pulled out a stuffed folder full of papers. 

“This contains everything you need to know.” She pushed the folder across the desk, her gaze remaining focused on Carmilla. “I’m sure I don’t need to explain anything?” 

Carmilla grabbed the folder, pulled herself up from the couch, and headed towards the door. She threw a mock salute towards the high priestess, but when she turned around, the curtain on the wall adjacent to the entrance had been moving.

Carmilla stared at the curtain for a moment longer. 

“Is the window open?” Carmilla asked. 

“No why?” said the priestess. She looked to Carmilla with furrowed brows.

“I just thought I saw something move behind the curtain.” 

The high priestess looked over at the curtain for a few moments before shrugging. She looked down at her desk, picked up her pen, and began writing again before speaking. 

“We live among magic. It could be anything.” 

Carmilla narrowed her eyes for a second before letting it go. She walked out of the room without a second thought. 

She trudged through the halls and up the stairs of the huge mansion with Mattie following further behind. Carmilla could just faintly hear Mattie berating her for not waiting up. 

“I just want to get the hell out of here already,” Carmilla defended. 

“And you think I don’t?” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and continued down the hall. There were portraits of previous coven leaders that were hung along its walls. Since the estate was the source of all their magic, the portraits stared down at Carmilla, making her feel uneasy. 

She quickly hurried down the hall, barely glancing at the doors along each side as she searched for number 307.

Each door led to different places depending on the number. Locations all around the world were connected to this very estate. This place had always been considered the center of all things. But Carmilla was only allowed to travel to the places that the high priestess would permit her to, which were some parts of Europe and Silas.

When she found the door, she took a deep breath and twisted the knob. Carmilla pushed the door open and was hit with the familiar stale air that always came with this specific apartment. She took another breath and felt the heaviness of the glaring portraits. She held the door open as Mattie clambered in behind her with the rest of their stuff and then closed it right as she crossed the threshold.

Carmilla looked to the right side of the door in search of a knob. A specific knob that was black and shiny. 

There is a knob for each room in the estate, and depending on how the knob was turned, it would change the location of the room. The knob only worked on the front door. It was created for easier access around the world, with Silas in the center. It made for quick travel, and had also been Carmilla’s preferred mode of transportation. She never had to take long flights around the world or drive anywhere long distance because of these enchanted knobs.

The rest of the coven didn’t really see the use of the knob as such a big deal, but it always reminded Carmilla of her childhood. Her father had to travel around quite frequently when she was young. Sometimes, he would take her with him, and let her turn the knob. It brought a soft smile to her face as she remembered her father from so long ago. She refocused her attention back on the present, to dissuade her thoughts from thinking of that awful night. 

Carmilla reached up and turned the knob clockwise until it clicked once, and then pushed it all the way in. By doing this, the location of the apartment was now in a different place in the world. She pulled out the knob and then opened the door to find that they were now in the middle of the rainforest. Carmilla shut the door back, and then repeated the process again, and then reopened the same door. It showed a busy street in the middle of some desert that Carmilla didn’t recognize. She didn’t really feel like asking why there were people who suddenly lived in the desert now, so she quickly shut the door to try again. Groaning in frustration, Carmilla turned the knob a third time to another location but it was still the wrong one. The location of Silas from this specific room had always been the first three tries. It was clear that the settings were changed since Carmilla had last been there. 

“Seriously we need to label these,” Carmilla muttered as she continued to try and find the right location.

After cursing a few more times, she turned the knob a final time, pushed it once more, and opened the door expecting some weird environment. Instead, it was a hall that Carmilla immediately recognized. Wanting to be sure, she stepped out and looked around the place. There were doors of the neighboring apartments that lined the corridor all the way down and stopped on each side to reveal staircases. The doors were grey and the walls were white with matching white tile floors. Satisfied with what she saw, Carmilla went back into the apartment and closed the door. 

“Took you long enough,” Mattie said while fixing herself a cup of tea. 

“Shut up,” Carmilla said. She plopped down on the couch and tossed the folder onto the coffee table in front of her. “You’re no help.”

“I could have told you the setting,” she added. Carmilla didn’t have to look at her to know Mattie was smiling at Carmilla’s lack of awareness. “How was the meeting?” 

“It was fine, though she was acting a bit strange.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know, she seemed…” Carmilla paused trying to think of the right word. “Distracted. Or just not all the way there.” 

Mattie raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t act like I know what’s going on. It was _ weird,_ she said the window was closed, but she probably forgot that she opened it.”

“The office doesn’t have a window.” Mattie finished her tea with one long gulp and stuck the mug in the sink. “Are you sure you aren’t losing _ your _mind kitty cat?” she teased. She grabbed her purse that she had set on the table from earlier and made her way towards the front door. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

“I promise I’m perfectly sane.” Carmilla watched Mattie grab a few things she couldn’t get a proper view of and put them in her purse as she approached the door. “Ditching me already?”

“Unfortunately, yes as I’ve got some private business to take care of.” 

“Oh, is it a date or something?” Carmilla joked. 

“Or something,” she replied with a mischievous smile on her face. 

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at Mattie, waiting for her to explain. But, as always, she pretended like it was normal to be this vague.

“Ta!” And she was out the door without giving Carmilla a chance to process what had just been said. 

Carmilla let out a heavy sigh and reached towards the folder that still sat in front of her. On the front of the folder there was a phone number scrawled across it. It was the number Carmilla would be expecting to get a call from when another body turned up. She quickly pulled out her phone and saved it into her contacts before refocusing back on what was in the folder. She opened the contents and began reading through it. 

This was her least favorite part as she had to memorize the information. Which required reading it multiple times. It wasn’t the actual reading part that really bothered her, no. It was more about _ what _ she was reading. 

Carmilla could read the same books about philosophy for as long as she existed but reading reports were a completely different story. They just weren’t engaging enough and made everything that she was required to do far more difficult than what she wanted. 

Still, she persisted, and began separating everything into categories in her mind. Such as, coronary reports, photos of the scenes, and witness reports. There were also forms that included scripted 911 calls and so forth. She looked through all the papers, trying to see if maybe she could piece together some sort of pattern. 

She reached for the folder once again but accidentally knocked it onto the floor. That’s when she heard a soft clatter. Carmilla was sure the folder only contained papers and her fake badge, but the key that she had spotted on the hardwood floor told her otherwise. 

She reached down to pick up the key when she noticed a note attached to it. It read:

_ Carmilla, _

_ I know this is the last place you’d like to be. But I decided to give you something as a thank you for your cooperation. Your gift will be in the parking lot outside. I hope you like it. _

_ ~E _

A smile crossed her face and she darted towards the door when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and immediately recognized who was calling. Carmilla answered almost immediately. 

“Agent Karnstein.” 

The person on the other line explained that there was a body in the suburban area of Silas and made the urgency of her showing up apparent. They made sure to give her the address and she was out the door.

“On my way.” She hung up and headed towards the crime scene.

**********

Carmilla parked her new bike a few feet away from the rest of the police cars that were located close to the victim’s house. It was a stereotypical neighborhood, where all the houses looked the exact same. Carmilla would have missed the house if it weren’t for the flashing police lights and crowd. The neighborhood was quiet, aside from the mass of people that seemed to only be growing bigger and louder by the second. They were all staring at a woman who was sitting inside a patrol car. The door was open, and her feet were on the ground. Her eyes were downcast and she was gripping a blanket tightly to her body. There was a woman kneeling in front of her, asking her questions. 

She began to approach them but was immediately stopped by a nearby police officer. 

“Sorry ma’am, but you aren’t authorized to be here.” 

Carmilla immediately presented her fake badge to the officer and he let her through. It was truly perplexing how easily Carmilla could get through security like that. If Carmilla cared she’d be a little concerned.

When Carmilla got closer to them, she could just barely hear what the woman in the car was saying. 

“Like I said to the other officer, the last time I saw her she was walking with some people wearing creepy hoods. I couldn’t see any faces,” the woman snapped. “Can you just leave me alone?” 

_ Sloppy, _Carmilla thought. 

“Ma’am, I’m trying to get as much information as possible,” the detective tried again. 

Carmilla walked closer until she was just a few feet away and spoke.

“I think your work here is done.” 

They both turned to her, the witness sighing in relief as the second one immediately narrowed her eyes. 

Carmilla couldn’t really make out any intricate details of the detective in front of her. The red and blue flashing lights made it incredibly difficult to see. Though Carmilla could feel the air change into something unfamiliar. Not the usual feeling she would get when interacting with authorities. Or women for that matter. 

“Excuse me but who the hell are you?” the second woman said. 

Carmilla starting walking towards them again as she responded.

“I’m Agent Karnstein from the FBI. I’m taking over this investigation.” 

“Let me see your badge then,” she said in disbelief.

Carmilla reached into her pocket and revealed the shiny metal badge with a proud smirk on her face. The woman took the badge right out of Carmilla’s hand and began inspecting the item closely. She didn’t seem to find any details that indicated the badge was fake and shoved it back into Carmilla’s hands. Carmilla hadn’t realized that she tensed her shoulders until they relaxed. 

“That’ll do,” she grumbled. “For now. But I’m still investigating this case.” 

“I wasn’t looking for your approval. And no, you aren’t.” 

Carmilla didn’t wait for the other woman to respond, deciding to get this damn thing over with. 

_Watching paint dry is more interesting than this_, Carmilla thought. 

“Y-y-you aren’t my boss!” the woman shouted after Carmilla. She continued to ignore the poor girl and kept walking until she was abruptly stopped by a hand that mysteriously appeared in front of her face. Carmilla raised an eyebrow when she saw it was the woman once again. “This is _ my _investigation!”

“Not anymore, sweetheart.” Carmilla pushed the hand aside and proceeded into the building. 

Apparently, the woman was not having it.

“I have a name,” the woman called after Carmilla. 

“The only thing we’ll ever have in common.” Carmilla walked inside leaving the woman on the stoop completely stunned. When she crossed the threshold of the house, she immediately began surveying the interior. Carmilla didn’t need to get out her flashlight as all the lights were on in the house. 

Carmilla paid little attention to the layout of the house, only looking for specific details in the decor. She saw photos that hung all over the walls along the stairs that led to a second floor. _ A photographer, _ Carmilla thought. She continued down the hall next to the staircase, studying the photos and taking in as much detail as she could. Carmilla had to give the illusion that she was investigating, especially to the superstitious girl from before. 

Carmilla couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling she got in the detective’s presence. She felt a certain pull, and not in the usual “I’m lusting after you” type. This feeling was different. Carmilla couldn’t really think about the feeling in this moment, as she needed to focus on what was happening currently. Carmilla knew it wasn’t convincing enough, but she didn’t care. 

She made her way back to the foyer and searched for the body. 

Carmilla turned to her right and noticed a doorway that led to the living room. She spotted various police officers, some talking to each other, and others looking around for more evidence. 

“There was no physical cause,” one whispered to another. 

“It could’ve been something she ate?” 

“No because there would have been vomiting involved.” 

“Not even poison?”

“No traces of blood or foaming at the mouth.” 

They continued on with the possibilities as Carmilla turned her gaze towards the body in question. The victim was lying as if she collapsed to the ground, but she didn’t. Carmilla very well knew that. She knew what the coven was doing. It was on of their annual sacrifices that had to take place in Silas. Though this was one was completely different than any other that she had remembered in the past. She noticed a person with bright red hair that was long on the top and shaved on the sides. They were wearing a monocle, and they were crouched next to the body, examining it closely. Carmilla walked up to them and crouched down on the other side of the body. 

“What do we got?” Carmilla asked. 

“Age 25. Height 5’6’. Weight I’d gotta say about 130. She was found in her home around 2:00 AM. No signs of forced entry, so it appears that she was killed somewhere else.”

“Time of death?” piped in a voice right behind Carmilla. She had never rolled her eyes so aggressively in her life. 

“Three hours at least,” the examiner said without looking up, seemingly unbothered by the officer’s sudden presence. Carmilla however was completely unamused. 

“There are no lacerations, no scar tissue, or any sort of visible signs of struggle.” 

The woman from before squatted next to Carmilla and began studying the body rather intensely. 

“Poison?” the girl said. 

“Possibly. Might need to do an autopsy.”

  
“Call me if anything turns up,” Carmilla pulled out a small notepad, scribbled her number across it, and handed it to the examiner. 

“Will do,” they replied. They finally looked up to meet Carmilla’s gaze and smiled immediately before sticking out their hand for Carmilla to shake. “Laf by the way, you must be Agent Karnstein.” 

“Pleasure.” She let go of Laf’s hand and walked out the door. She made her way down the stairs and began looking for the lady that was being questioned by the annoying detective from before, but couldn’t seem to find her anywhere. 

“She left shortly after you yelled at me.” 

Carmilla could only scoff at the accusation. But she could still feel the burning sensation in her chest. It wasn’t letting up, and didn’t seem like it was going to anytime soon. 

So Carmilla pushed it aside in favor of getting away from the woman as soon as she could. 

“Oh, you mean after I saved her from your little interrogation,” Carmilla snapped.

“Whatever, I got information before you scared her off.” 

“I’m sure I’m the one that scared her.” Carmilla began walking back towards her bike with the woman following closely behind. 

“Do you want the information she gave me or not?” 

“I have all the information I need. My work here is done.” When Carmilla reached her bike, she mounted it and began revving the engine.

“Let me work with you.” 

Carmilla let out a single laugh and then deadpanned. “No.” 

“Why not?” The officer crossed her arms. 

“You’ll just get in my way!” Carmilla threw up her arms in exasperation. 

The officer ripped the keys out of the bike. 

“Let me work with you,” she repeated, this time enunciating each word. 

Carmilla smirked and reached for the keys but somehow, the woman was faster than her and held them out of Carmilla’s reach. Carmilla was closer to the woman now and could sense the unfamiliar feeling in her chest grow stronger with each passing moment.

“_Fine._ Let me make a make a call,” Carmilla finally said after a beat. Anything to make this feeling go away. 

Carmilla pulled out her phone and dialed Mattie’s number. As soon as Carmilla was out of earshot, she spoke. 

“We have a problem.”

“_And that is? _” 

“This irritating detective won’t leave me alone. She’s insisted on working with me.” 

“_Agree to it, only to avoid raising suspicion. The community is already starting to wonder what’s going on. _” 

Carmilla had to contain her frustration as she felt her grip tighten around her phone. Mostly for the sake of not crushing it into a million pieces. 

“Well tell the high priestess that her minions suck at being discreet.” 

“_What happened? _” 

“They were caught leading poor Sarah Jane to her death.” 

“_Sarah Jane? _” Mattie’s voice sounded surprised with a mixture of concern. 

“Yes, what’s so important about that?” 

“_Nothing you need to worry about, kitty cat. _” 

She hung up before Carmilla could say anything further. 

_Weird_, Carmilla thought. 

Carmilla quickly pocketed her phone and walked back towards the woman who had a giant smirk on her face. As if she had heard the entire conversation. 

Carmilla yanked the keys out of the woman’s hand and put them back into the engine. 

“There are conditions if we are to work together.” 

Carmilla mounted her bike once again and put her helmet over her head. 

“It’s Laura by the way. Laura Hollis.” 

“Nice to meet you, cupcake. I’ll call you when I get the results.” 

And with that Carmilla revved her bike and rode away into the crisp cool night. The only thing on her mind was the girl and the feeling she should be regretting her decision of allowing Laura to work with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a like and a comment, and let me know what you think!!


End file.
